


The Morning of the Fated Match

by LaLaLumina



Series: Haikyuu! X Pokemon AU Works [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Friendship and Pokemon, Galar-chihou | Galar Region (Pokemon), Gen, Haikyuu Timeskip Ages, Karasuno Family, Pokemon AU, Pokémon teams, Quadruple Battle, Reference to Karasuno Team as a Pokemon Trainer Guild, minor mention of Tanaka Ryuunosuke/Shimuzu Kiyoko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24295903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaLaLumina/pseuds/LaLaLumina
Summary: Today is the day Interregional Pokemon League's first Quad Battle, the inspiration originating from the typical battling style of Pokemon Guilds across the various regions.When the old teammates of Shoyo and Tobio caught wind of the fact that the two would be facing each other on opposite teams, most of the old guild members of Karasuno made sure to travel to Wyndon city to watch the match live.This was, after all, the match that would finally dictate which of the two had improved the most as a trainer, and if they had retained all they had learned as members of the Karasuno Guild.
Series: Haikyuu! X Pokemon AU Works [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753978
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	The Morning of the Fated Match

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Everyone!
> 
> It's crazy to think I'm finally getting to writing some Haikyuu!! X Pokemon like I've wanted to for years.
> 
> It was 2-3 years ago when I was on Pokemon Showdown and using their Teambuilder to create the teams I had envisioned for various Haikyuu!! characters.  
> Crazy and kind of cool how some of those Pokemon ended up complimenting the Haikyuu!! character's respective jobs after the manga's timeskip.
> 
> Anyhoo! Hope you all enjoy!

“We finally made it, Wyndon city. What do you think, Momo?”

Daichi smiled as he took in the sight before him, his smile only growing at hearing the low woof from the Pokémon at his side. Both stood in silence for a short while, soaking up the quiet of the city before today’s big match.

They had arrived right as stores were opening, and the early morning light was only just beginning to shine upon the buildings in view. Only a few people were out and about, the seating areas around the Corviknight statue empty of people. A few Rookidee and Pidove were seen either resting near the statue or rooting around for any stray birdseed.

If Daichi let himself focus his eyes to the right of the city, he could see a gargantuan red building in the distance. And if he had to guess correctly, he’d assume that was Wyndon Stadium. It was truly a wonder to look upon when taken in alongside the whole city, and Daichi couldn’t wait to be sitting within the stadium, watching the fated match that he and quite a few people he knew had been anticipating for a long time.

He took a deep breath before walking once more, pulling out his phone and sending a quick text to Suga as he and Momo approached the Corviknight statue. Momo planted herself on the ground as Daichi took a spot on one of the benches, deciding to scroll through his emails while he waited for a response from Suga.

Fortunately, he didn’t have to wait long as his phone pinged lightly. Momo sat quietly, her gaze locked on a Pidove that was stubbornly pecking at a crevice in the ground as if it had spotted something that was worth the effort.

“Alright, he said he’s at Wyndon’s Boutique. You ready?”

“Woof!”

Daichi chuckled, placing his hand behind her head to gently scratch at the back of her thick-furred scalp. He didn’t want to mess with the crest of spiked, creamy fur that covered most of her face and stretched up in front of her ears. The center spike of fur held a royal-blue, clip-on bow that spanned the width of that spike of fur, the bow made especially for Momo by Asahi. He had made it for her as something she could wear as a fun fashion statement while she worked with Daichi as his police partner. She cherished the gift and didn’t like anyone, not even her trainer, messing with it while she had it on.

Fortunately, Wyndon’s Boutique wasn’t too far away as Daichi and Momo made their way to the left side of the city, passing through the main shopping hub and hotel area. The right side from the statue had looked to be a straight path to the stadium.

Daichi gave a small smirk as his eyes immediately spotted his friend through the glass panes of the boutique. And floating in happy circles just out of Suga’s reach was his Reuniclus.

“Hey Clue.”

Daichi’s smirk turned into a grin as both trainer and Pokémon turned at the sound of his voice, Momo letting out a low woof in greeting. While she may have looked calm to strangers, Momo’s small tail was wagging at ever increasing speed as Clue let out a jubilant cry, gliding over and engulfing both in a squishy hug.

Fortunately, the four of them appeared to be the only shoppers in the store at present, so the only one witnessing was the receptionist. Clue was typically a pretty quiet Pokémon, but around those their trainer knew and trusted, they became playful and sociable.

“It’s good to see you too, buddy.”

“Woof!”

“Hey Daichi, what do you think of these loafers? Should I get them? I know the kids will totally think they’re cool.”

The dark-haired male gently patted Clue, cueing them to release their hold on him so he could see his best friend. One look at the shoes had that grin stretching just a tad wider on Daichi’s face.

The bottom of the loafers were a light, leafy-green color while the rest of the shoe was gray with markings in the same, green color, except they looked to be in the shape of fuzzy stars and encircled with green lining, like the circular stars were trapped in the bubbles.

At the elementary school Suga currently worked for in Johto, he was allowed to have fun with his funky fashion sense. That funky fashion sense consisting mostly of patterned shoes and socks. Whenever Suga got the chance to travel to different regions, he always made sure to buy a pair of new shoes and a new pair of socks to take home and show off to his students. The kids loved it, and some of the kids who were originally from different regions would recommend places for Suga to go to pick up the best shoes.

“They’re called the Trendy Tread.”

“They look good, definitely prefer these over the last pair you got in Alola.”

“Hey! That Scaly design was great, but I like how these make me think of Clue.”

Suga smiled as Clue cried out softly, hurrying over to drape itself across Suga’s back, a big smile on its face as it cooed, rubbing against Suga’s cheek affectionately.

Daichi smiled as his friend chuckled softly, reaching a hand to pat his Pokémon on the cheek before sitting back down to take off the shoes and put them back in the box. After doing so, he stood up with a grin as he eyed the Stoutland at Daichi’s side.

“Hey Momo, you wanna help me pay for these?” Suga called out, a grin on his face as Daichi nodded to his partner when she glanced up at him for permission. Daichi smiled and waited by the door as Suga paid for his shoes, letting Momo pull out his wallet from his satchel and giving Clue the shoes to hold onto as he paid the receptionist.

Once they were outside, they both decided on heading back to the Pokémon Center, Daichi wanting to buy a coffee and Suga happily agreeing with the sentiment. Though his actual motives for wanting to go to the Pokémon Center became obvious as soon as he filled the comfortable silence that had only lasted for a few seconds.

“So! Asahi didn’t respond to my texts so I’m assuming he’s still asleep, but he did mention the other day that you got something from him to give to me?”

“Oh! Right, I got her right in here.” Daichi pointed at the black backpack he was currently wearing.

“Her?! Oh, I can’t wait to meet her!” Suga’s eyes were starry and his steps became a bit more hurried as the two approached the Pokémon Center that was now in sight, the gray-haired male rushing to the PC once the four were inside.

“Be calm with her, okay? I’ve released her from her pokéball a few times. Asahi acclimated her well, but she is a gentle one.”

“Of course, when am I not?” Suga rounded on Daichi with a suspicious glare, as if daring him to answer the question. Despite all the paperwork and reports and computer work he did, Daichi could not possibly type and use the computer with the ease that Suga had when not looking at the screen.

“Right…” Daichi’s voice petering off as he let Suga navigate the PC to the transfer option. Since this wasn’t considered a trade, Suga clicked on the transfer option and then the ‘Receive Gift Pokémon’ option on the screen. About a foot below the screen, the body of the PC opened up and a tray came out, containing six empty pokéball slots. Unzipping his backpack, Daichi pulled out the pokeball from the mesh pocket inside the main compartment of his backpack, placing it into one of the slots.

Registering the weight, the tray retracted and the screen loaded for a few short seconds. Suga’s grin was contagious, as was Clue’s soft coo of curiosity as the profile of the Pokémon appeared on the screen. Her stats were present and could not be changed, but her name and new owner’s signature could be edited. With a deft finger and a soft hum, Suga signed his name with his finger as her new owner.

“Your name will be….hmmm….how about…Nuna.” Suga hummed, his smile soft as he keyed in the name.

Checking everything over and feeling satisfied, Suga hit next and moved out of the way for Daichi to step forward and finish the transfer. Daichi, as the listed, original owner, was next required to insert his ID and fingerprint as proof of his presence, signing his name on the screen as proof of his consent to gifting Suga this Pokémon.

Pressing submit, Daichi watched the screen take a few seconds to validate everything before ejecting his ID in the same moment it began displaying animated fireworks and confetti on the screen as the Rotom manning the PC filled the Pokémon Center with its voice of congratulations. A compartment right below the screen of the PC glowed, materializing the pokéball for Suga to reach for and grab eagerly.

“This is awesome! You two are the best! I’ll take good care of her.” Suga cradled the ball in his hand, giving Daichi a big smile as he leaned back a little to let Clue inspect the pokeball.

“I know you will.” Daichi said, a fond grin on his face at the excited expressions on the faces of trainer and Pokémon.

“Okay, come on out sweetheart.” Suga’s voice softened as he held out the pokéball, both trainers watching as the beam of light dissipated to reveal Numel as Suga’s new pokémon.

The Numel looked from Suga and Clue, to Daichi and Momo, then back again.

“Num?”

“This is your new trainer, he’s mine and Asahi’s best friend and his name is Koushi.” Daichi waved his hand to indicate the trainer next to him, giving a small smile as Nuna looked from him to Suga again.

She took a curious step toward Suga, not at all bothered or intimidated by Clue’s floating form.

“Hi pretty girl, is it okay if I call you Nuna from now on?” Suga bent down to be at better eye level with Nuna, gently reaching out to pet her head, his smile growing again as she pushed her head against his hand.

A little smile appeared on her face as Nuna let out a sweet and happy, “Numel!” in confirmation.

“Glad to hear it. Do you wanna walk around with us for a little bit? I think you’ll like the city we’re in.”

“Num!”

“Okay, let me go put these shoes in the room I’m staying in, I’ll be right back.” Suga rubbed her head affectionately, “You stay with Daichi, okay?”

“Numel!”

With Suga having hurried away to do just that, Daichi didn’t get to ask how the hell he’d managed to snag a room at the Pokémon Center the night before the big battle scheduled to happen today. He did ask, however, as soon as Suga jogged back to the main area in the center, both walking out together after they both got their respective coffees.

“I convinced a rich guy trying to get a room that if he wanted the full experience, then might as well book a hotel.”

“I thought they were all sold out here?”

“They are.”

“Then how-?”

“He asked the same thing. I just told him that even if he wasn’t able to book a hotel here, he could book one in another city and just take a flying taxi today to get here on time. Or the bullet train. Get the full Galar region experience.”

“And he took the bait?”

“Naturally, and him leaving secured me one of their coveted rooms that night.” Suga’s grin was smug as they strolled past the statue and to the right. Spotting a few fenced off grass areas, the five of them gravitated toward the patches of green.

They continued like this for an hour, just walking throughout the various neighborhoods and garden areas open to the public. Intermittently, Suga praised Nuna for her good behavior by not running off or wandering from the group. The young Numel soaked up the attention, though by the end of their walk, she was standing in front of the Pokémon Center looking a tad tired.

“Return, Nuna. Have a good rest, sweetheart.”

Once returned to her pokeball, both trainers entered the Pokémon Center once more. After a full hour passing and just two hours away from the match starting, the center was bustling with more people and Pokémon than before; a lot more. Luckily, the PC wasn’t in use, so Suga ran up to it and quickly deposited Nuna in to be transferred to Professor Elm’s lab.

Suga and Daichi both returned Clue and Momo to their pokéballs as well, though as both were part of their trainers’ teams respectively, Suga and Daichi simply stored their pokéballs in their bags.

“That line from the stadium was looking pretty long, think we’ll make it in on time?” Daichi asked as both exited the center and begin to make their way to said stadium.

“They’re letting people in at 11:30, and the match starts at 1. I think we’ll get in on time.” Suga assured as they passed the apartments, condos, and parks, stopping just at the end of the bridge at the end of the line. There were a set of three lines, single file and leading up to the doors of the stadium. Line monitors and other stadium staff were making sure everyone stayed in line or reserved spots for individuals who needed to use the Pokémon Center nearby.

“Hey guys!”

At the sound of the familiar voice, both men turned to be met with the anticipated third member of their party. Asahi waved as he ran up to them, crossing the bridge and stopping before them, bending down and gripping his knees as he panted out an apology.

“Asahi.”

“You’re late.” Suga stated, looking down at Asahi wholly unimpressed with his arrival. Daichi’s expression morphed to match Suga’s as both watched the taller man return to his full height.

The long-haired man gave a frazzled smile, his frizzed hair matching his nervous features as he gently lifted his hand to rub the back of his head. The Emolga that clung to the top of his head let out a soft noise, opening her eyes once she realized her trainer was no longer running. She cringed at the sight of the mass of people in the lines leading to the stadium, burrowing her face back into her trainer’s hair.

Suga’s expression softened as he witnessed the timid Emolga try to hide on her trainer’s head. He tuned out Asahi’s explanation for being late, not catching Daichi’s response as he began to lift his hand a little, his voice soft despite the noise surrounding them. With her sharp ears, Suga knew she would catch his voice.

“Hey Emi, are you gonna say hi to Uncle Suga?”

Her ears pricked and her head lifted, eyes locking with the gray-haired male standing before her. It took her a moment, but once she understood who was standing before her, she gave a small smile.

“Emol..”

“It’s good to see you, too. Now, are you going to give me a hug before going back to your pokeball?”

“Emol!” she cheered, though her voice was still soft and subdued above the din as she used Asahi’s head to balance herself on two legs before jumping into Suga’s arms.

Asahi, used to Emi’s movement on his head, had held steady and unphased beyond giving Suga a grateful tilt of his lips before returning to his conversation with Daichi. He relayed to Daichi how his morning went as Suga cradled Emi in his arms, lightly tickling her in the attempt to make her more comfortable.

Emi had been the one to wake Asahi up, and in his rush had left without calling her back to her pokéball. The moment they had landed in Hammerlocke, poor Emi had been immediately overwhelmed by the bustling city and the crowds of people hurrying to the train station.

While Asahi was a person who was prone to getting stressed from overthinking, his instances of frizzy hair was more often from Emi releasing a bit of electricity whenever she was too stressed or overwhelmed by her environment. Daichi and Suga certainly enjoyed teasing and poking fun at their soft-hearted friend, but they never tried to poke fun at Emi. They always justified this by saying that timidity looked far cuter on her than it did on her trainer.

Deeming Emi sufficiently distracted, Suga subtly glanced at Asahi to indicate his Emolga was calm enough to return to her pokeball. With a nod and a soft smile, Asahi pulled out a pokeball from his satchel and called her back softly.

With that done, conversation began to flow easily between the three as they waited in the growing line.

So caught up in each other’s company, they didn’t notice how as more people began to file into the lines, the more familiar faces began to appear around them.

“I’m telling you guys, I don’t think Shoyo’s gonna use Usagi for either match.”

“I don’t know, the match is in his home region, if there ever was a time to show off his original starter, this would be the perfect occasion.” Daichi couldn’t help glancing up at the rose-shaped building once more.

“Hmm…Oh!” Asahi gently set his fist into his other palm as a thought occurred to him, both Suga and Daichi turning to him in response. “I think I know who Shoyo is going to use for one of the matches.”

“Who?” Suga asked, Daichi and Asahi recognizing the calculating look in their friend’s gaze, as if he was trying to guess Asahi’s answer before the taller man could speak.

Before Asahi got the chance to respond, however, a shrill whistle filled the air. Shortly after the speaker systems around them began to deliver an automated message informing everyone that the gates would be opening shortly and emphasizing continued compliance to line rules and line etiquette.

All three men broke out into grins, eyes full of excitement as they glanced at each other before looking toward the stadium entrance, conversation forgotten in their eagerness to finally get inside and find their seats.

“Hey guys! Over here! Daichi! Suga! Asahi!”

They had only just started moving forward when the loud, recognizable voice was heard behind them. Their focused expressions turned into joyful grins once more at the sight of the couple in the line over, a few paces behind them.

“Tanaka!”

“Ryuu!”

“Kiyoko!”

They waved at each other before Suga shouted to meet them inside.

Months back, when the match was announced, Suga had gotten into contact with everyone from their old team at the Karasuno Trainer’s Guild. He made sure, through a group chat that had excluded Tobio and Shoyo, that everyone that was able to attend bought tickets for seats near each other, in order to watch the new Interregional Quad Team Battle at Wyndon Stadium together.

For years, quad battles had been practiced exclusively by trainer guilds, an experimental battle style that the Interregional Pokémon League was finally deeming worthy of global attention.

Fortunately, all but one of the competitors for today’s matches were well-versed in quad battles and had been members of a guild at one point in their lives. If this battle was a success, then the pokémon world would most certainly be seeing more official quad battles in the future.

Once inside the stadium, the three older men waited off to the side. It didn’t take long for Tanaka and Kiyoko to catch up and wait with them. Everyone within their group who was able to come was eventually spotted and waved over with shouts of their name, if Suga and Tanaka’s aggressive waving wasn’t obvious enough among the sea of people.

The group chatted for a little bit in their huddle near the elevators, waiting for the crowd to thin a bit before trying to nab one of them. They had been fortunate to get seats on the left side of the field three and four rows up from the first row. It would be perfect for viewing both sides of the field, though the screens around the field would also provide ample close-up viewing.

Once at their seats, they had just enough time for everyone to take turns going to the restroom and getting food and snacks. It was understandable for the shared hunger, especially for those who had waited in line outside very early.

“Tadashi needs to hurry up.” Suga ground out, not wanting his younger friend to miss anything, eyes taking in the screen as it switched from an advertisement to the face of the Galar Pokémon League’s current chairman, Leon.

“Heeelll…” came the calm voice of Tadashi’s Heliolisk as he sat in his trainer’s seat, between Hitoka and Kei. The Galar region was one of the only regions that currently allowed trainers to have pokémon present in the stands during public tournaments and championship battles, though there were limitations to this privilege. The rules were only one pokémon allowed out of their pokéball per trainer. The pokémon also had to be less than a meter in height, and if any complaints were made to stadium personnel about disruptive pokémon, the trainer would then be asked to return their pokémon to their pokéball.

“He should be back any moment.” Yachi chimed in, Suga glancing back at the three and allowing himself to calm down a bit.

True to their assurances, Tadashi had returned within a minute of Leon’s announcement of the match, Heliolisk content to stand in front of his trainer for the time being.

The former champion had prefaced the crowd with how new this quad battle style was to the Pokémon League, and that he was as excited as everyone else to finally see it in action. He began informing everyone of the general rules of this match, primarily the emphasis of no Dynamaxing, but that each team was allowed one pokémon on the field that could mega-evolve. Once a trainer’s pokémon had fainted, they were out of the match but the trainer would remain on the field after returning their pokémon to their pokéball. The team with the last pokémon on the field was the winner of the match.

“And now everyone, I would like to introduce you the challengers of Team Alpha and Team Beta!”

The stadium roared with cheers, a boyish grin broke out on Leon’s face at hearing the cheers loud and clear from where he was announcing.

“Wooo!!! Go Shoyo!”

Suga smiled as he looked around at all his friends shouting and cheering along with the crowd, before glancing at Daichi and Asahi to his left.

“Hey Daichi, Asahi, who are you rooting for?” he shouted above the din, catching their attention as they stopped shouting to return his gaze.

“Huh, you know I hadn’t considered it yet.” Daichi’s voice was contemplative as the three turned their gazes down to the arena, smiles breaking out on their faces as Atsumu Miya and Kiyoomi Sakusa jogged out to the left side of the field with Shoyo following after them. Most of their group laughed and snickered when Leon announced Kotaro Bokuto’s name as the last member of the Alpha team, unable to help it as they watched Bokuto shooting out of the hallway and into the arena, passing his teammates and garnering the cheers of the crowd as they chanted his name. Once they all stood on their side of the field, however, everyone began cheering for their favorite team member, the names of all four trainers rending the air.

“No matter who comes out on top, this is going to be a great match.” Asahi declared, loud enough for everyone considered a part of their group to hear them.

Everyone either verbalized or nodded their heads in agreement as their eyes were once more drawn back to the arena as the trainers for Team Beta were called.

One by one, Tobio Kageyama, Korai Hoshiumi, and Wakatoshi Ushijima were called and the stadium’s voice shifted to that of cheering for Team Beta. Everyone knew who was coming out next, and the chanting of his name nearly overpowered the speakers as Leon called out Lance’s name.

Once all eight men were on the field, Leon called for them to shake hands, the two teams meeting in the center of the field to briefly shake hands before returning to their positions, the crowd’s noise lessening somewhat as Leon once again briefly went over the match rules.

“Come on, come on…who are they all using?”

“So impatient Suga, they look just as ready to start the match. You don’t have long to wait.” Ennoshita’s amused voice came from Suga’s right, the silver-haired male turning to look past Tanaka and Kiyoko to glower at the younger man.

“Hah?!”

“Suga, look!”

“You may now release your pokémon!”

The old Karasuno team, and everyone else in the stadium, observed the arena with bright eyes as all eight trainers threw their respective pokéball into the air.

Suga’s eyes widened at the sight of all eight pokémon on the field, but his attention was particularly upon the pokémon that Shoyo had decided on using for this match.

“A Sylveon?! When did he get another Eevee?!”

“I knew it.”

Suga whipped his head to let his wide eyes rest on Asahi, Daichi having heard him and also turning in his seat toward the taller man. Sensing their gazes, not realizing he’d been heard over the din, he gave a sheepish grin.

“Ahh, he came to the breeding center I work at around two years ago. He wanted to breed his Jolteon with Oikawa’s Sylveon; they both got an Eevee each out of the successful mating.”

“WHAT?!”

Now everyone from their group was drawn in at Oikawa’s name and Suga’s increasingly loud reaction. Fortunately, the crowd was still cheering loudly for the match to start, so Suga’s increase in volume wasn’t as noticeable to the public. Daichi, Kiyoko, Asahi and Ennoshita winced as Suga and Tanaka screeched their shock over this revelation.

“Yeah, I was surprised to see them both too. I didn’t ask for too many details, but it did seem that Hinata wanted a more well-rounded team. Oikawa must have met him at some point, and noticed Hinata’s passion to get stronger as well, and is why he ended up allowing his Sylveon to be bred with Soma. That’s just my guess though, I could be totally wrong.” Asahi held up his hands defensively after his thoughtful dialogue, unable to take all the intent gazes upon his person.

“Huh.”

They all turned their attention back to the arena, Suga unable to deny that with Shoyo choosing Sylveon for this match, he had help create a well rounded team for Team Alpha; with Bokuto’s Ferrothorn, Atsumu’s Toxtricity, and Sakusa’s Gyarados all present on their side of the field.

Not to be outdone, Suga found that Team Beta had an equally well-rounded team.

Standing proud and ready to fight on Team Beta’s side were: Tobio’s Salazzle, Lance’s Dragapult, Hoshiumi’s Excadrill, and Ushijima’s Snorlax.

“Huh, I don’t remember Tobio ever mentioning he had a Salazzle.” Suga mumbled to himself, looking over the teams on the field critically.

“It is interesting that he picked a pokemon who would be considered more frail than the others on the field.” Daichi nodded his head in agreement to Asahi’s assessment, humming low in his throat.

“I’m shocked he had the patience to seek one out, let alone successfully catch one with how rare they are in Alola.” Kei muttered, a slow smile forming at the thought of a frustrated Tobio spending hours in the volcanic landscape of Alola that Salandit and Salazzle were natively found.

“If I recall, he caught her as a Salandit. Took him about five hours to find one female, with breaks. It was a whole day in total.” Tadashi informed, though his look was puzzled as he gazed down at the arena. Tadashi had run into Tobio while he had been in Alola, having just recently caught a Mudbray when he had encountered Tobio in Royal Avenue’s Pokémon Center. The two had gotten lunch together, with Tadashi chatting about what he had been up to while Tobio had quietly listened, happy to eat his meal without interrupting his friend’s dialogue. When they had finished eating, Tadashi had chosen that time to ask what Tobio was up to, which led Tobio to declare he was going to catch a Salandit or Salazzle that day.

And there she was now, from the little Salandit Tobio had proudly shown him that night to the leanly muscled, confident looking pokémon below.

It made Tadashi all the more amazed at how far Tobio had come as a trainer; from the day he had first joined the Karasuno guild till now, a world-renowned pokémon trainer who was now participating in the first Quad Battle to be hosted and officially approved by the Interregional Pokémon League.

“Looks like he spent a lot of time training her, too. I can see her muscle tone from here.” Tanaka commented approvingly, Kiyoko humming in agreement.

“Tobio hasn’t stopped being a genius, I’m sure he’s got plenty of tactics to use that will show us her full potential.” Ennoshita stated, a small quirk of his lips complementing his words as his eyes remained riveted on the field.

All of them silently agreed, though some were loath to acknowledge it as they followed Ennoshita’s eyes to watch with their full attention, just as Leon was heard over the intercom.

“BEGIN!”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for those who finished this piece expecting a battle. I changed this work's title so that it hinted at the fact that everything happening in this piece was before the start of the match.
> 
> Fun Facts (couldn't fit into this piece but might delve into more in future works, I love this Alternate Universe and want to do more with it):
> 
> ~Daichi is a Police Officer at Lilycove City, though most of his job consists of patrolling the grounds of the Safari Zone nearby.  
> ~Suga is a Teacher at a Pokemon Trainer School that resides at Olivine City in Johto, and teaches basic education and pokemon knowledge to his students.  
> ~Asahi, like in the manga, is a Fashion Designer for Anistar City's boutique in Kalos, though during the summer will work at a Pokemon Day Care in his home region.  
> ~All three work in their home regions, so I challenge you to guess their starters; shouldn't be too hard.  
> ~Tadashi's Heliolisk, Bokuto's Ferrothorn, and Atsumu's Toxtricity are the only Pokemon in this work who are a part of their trainer's main team.  
> ~Trading is something I made more common in this Alternate Universe, thus there is a big chunk of the Haikyuu!! characters in this universe who have at least one pokemon on their main team that they got from their fellow guild members or teammates.  
> ~Traveling to different regions is also easier in this AU, though there are some restrictions, as can be elaborated in a later work.  
> ~Leon is in his early 30s here, while Lance is in his late 30s, pushing 40.
> 
> Feel free to leave a kudos or comment, I love responding to people and enjoy feedback.  
> I know I definitely could have built upon the concept of the guilds and quad battles more, but I didn't want to make this work too long when there wasn't even a battle going on to make it longer already.


End file.
